Blind Date
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: "Ichigo you hair is fine." "I know; it's just that one part..." "You're such a hair whore." GrimmIchi AU Super cliche story line...agh. Rating for some groping, huzzahhh!


_Title: _Blind Date  
_Fandom:_ Bleach  
_Pairing/Characters:_ IchigoxGrimmjow  
_Rating:_ M (was going to rate it T but...)  
_For: _FANFICTION & BLEACH._ Fanfiction:_ I missed you, sweetie. _Bleach:_ Goddamn, we haven't seen each other in awhile, haven't we? I better read you online or I won't know wtf is going on. ;A;  
_Summary:_ "Ichigo you hair is fine." "I know; it's just that one part..." "You're such a hair whore."  
_Warnings:_ A bit of cussing and heavy petting

_A/N:_ I'm not dead. I'm just having technology problems. I swear I read and browse on my iPod! XD It's really hard to type on them, though. I had this urge to write this so badly…I really miss writing about these two. *crawls in a hole and dies*

Hey maybe Kubo will bring Grimmjow into the manga when he starts losing readers votes during surveys... :P

_Afternote:_ Oh my goshdiddlywow! All the red underlines…rarghhhhh! Damn you, Microsoft!

_Disclaimer:_ Do not own Bleaccchhhh.

* * *

"Ichigo, your hair is _fine_."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed together, long fingers raking through his mass of tangerine hair as a nervous gesture. "I know; it's just that one part…"

Rukia pushed herself off Ichigo's bed, walking to him in small strides. Stepping on the tips of her toes and pulling him down by his forearms, she began to press down on a rather insistent cow lick. "You're such hair whore."

"Am not!" Ichigo nearly hissed, face glowing pink in annoyance.

Rukia snorted, finally patting the stray hair in place with some saliva. Ichigo cringed at this fact. "Oh yeah? How about the time your grew your hair all the way to your shoulders? You treated it like _gold_."

"Shut up! I did not! I was just experimenting with my hair!"

"Whatever." Rukia smirked knowingly, flopping back onto the checker comforter of Ichigo's bed. Index finger twirling with a purple ribbon in her hair, Rukia smiled sincerely. "Excited?"

"Hardly. More like nervous."

"Please; you have had so many flings these past few months that I'm surprised you're not a charismatic skirt chaser. You know, those stereotypical hot guys on drama television who can charm the pants or skirt off _anyone_." Rukia began to bat her eyelashes in mockery. "Oh _Ichigo_! You're soooo wonderful and dashing; and you're so _built_." She raised up a foot, poised forward in an elegant manner. Her big toe wiggled. "Now come and ravish me, oh brave knight."

Ichigo gave her an unimpressed look, chocolate eyes rolling skyward after a few moments. "Ravish you? Have you been plastered over those stupid porn books again?"

Rukia looked offended at this statement. "Porn? Never! They're _romance novels_!"

"Porn." Ichigo coughed under his breath, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in amusement. Ichigo walked in front of the full length mirror he had, doing a once over. He wore a black Pac Man shirt underneath a purple dress shirt, skinny black jeans clad on his legs along with a green and black studded belt. A necklace of a unique skull adorned his neck along with a sword charm.

"You look casual. It's perfect." Rukia reassured. "Hitting on your date will be _easy_."

"It would be a lot easier if you told me who they were…"

"Not like it would matter. You don't know her."

Fidgeting, Ichigo gave Rukia a look. "Rukia, lately I've been with…well…"

"Guys, right?" Rukia said as a matter-of-factly. Ichigo flushed. "I already knew that. The bartender is such a gossipy bitch." Rukia blinked and grinned. "Oooh do I have to cancel this date? Do you have a hot Casanova to be faithful to?"

Ichigo's blush deepened from embarrassment. Rukia could be downright _teasing_ at times. "_No_. I just don't know how I'm feeling about girls right now…you know how I jump around a lot."

"Up and down and up and down…wait, that was on that guy you met." She winked.

Ichigo threw his wallet at her.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the bar inside the _Night Crawler_, a sensuous club located half an hour away from his dorm at the University. The people who went varied in style—there were the goth, punks and vampire scene; the rave party goers with spiked up hair and neon colours; the leather clad and nearly bondage group of people; and of course the normal group of scantily clad men and women as well. Ichigo liked his scene—the bar goers. He snorted slightly into his drink, eyes peering over his glass to watch the grinding mass of bodies. Ichigo wasn't one to place himself in the sweaty group of people unless he was looking for a _good time_. Those were the nights where he'd come with only a white button up shirt and hip hugging jeans, letting the black lights choose the colours illuminating his skin. He would grind and press and give breathy whispers to his victims of choice; letting them take him home for the night.

Tonight, Ichigo thought with a flush, was not that kind of night. He was going to meet his blind date, who was "cute" (which was all the information Rukia provided). She also failed to mention until the last moment it was a DOUBLE blind date.

Rukia emerged from the dance floor, sweaty and panting. She took quick steps to the bar, reaching it and placing herself on the clear ice-like stool adjacent to Ichigo. "It's crazy in there. Like a forest of limbs!" She waved over the bartender, batting her eyes and in return the bartender gave her a strawberry daiquiri on the house. Waving at the male bartender in a flirtatious manner, she grinned at Ichigo. "I'm glad I dressed lightly as I did." Rukia gestured to her light, strapless white dress that went just above her knees, feet covered with comfy, sandy coloured flats. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

A unknown fact to many: Rukia was a heavy party-goer. Where there was booze, dancing, and good laughs—Rukia was there. Rukia wasn't a heavy drinker nor did she ever go home with anyone. When she explained it to Ichigo, she said she enjoyed the rush the music and dancing gave her. Not that Ichigo could disagree. There was this certain jolt he got whenever he made contact with another person on beat, whether he was attracted to them or not.

"It's been awhile since I've been here. You? I know you switch clubs up every now and then."

Ichigo sipped at his drink thoughtfully as he recalled last week's escapades. At another club at least and hour away, he danced his way through sex-deprived ladies and gents, where he met _him_. He never learned his name. Never bothered to ask. They collided and Ichigo saw blue, _blue_ eyes and carefully styled cyan locks. They had both stopped swaying to the beat, the music fading away as background white noise as they took in the sight of each other. Ichigo admitted to himself if was one of those damn cliche moments. It was just...he couldn't stop staring at the strong jaw and cocky smirk in place on the handsome face; he was caught the moment they collided.

The rest of the night was a film roll; moments playing like pictures one by one in Ichigo's head. The husky, rough voice whispered in his ear and sent shivers down the redhead's spine; both of them pawing at each other feverishly as the beat in music became a slower, more sensual rhythm. The withering masses of bodies around them pressed them closer; both men panting from the heat of the club and arousal. Mouthed promises and charm. Ichigo had felt a thigh between his legs and surprisingly, in his buzzed state, he stopped it there.

"_Ne, let's continue this another time." Ichigo whispered, blowing softly into the other's ear. The man growled, nipping at his ear. Before a full protest could be developed Ichigo pushed away, winking and escaping within the dancing mob._

Ichigo guzzled down the rest of his drink, placing it down on the counter. What had possessed him to do that? Usually he would've let the guys have their dirty way with him (unless he could sense something off about them.) Rukia interrupted his thoughts, however, as she begn to smile widely and wave someone over. "Orihime!"

Ichigo looked over to see curvaceous woman walking towards them, pretty curls in her hair and a wide, sunny-bright smile on her doll-like face. She looked vibrant and emitted a kind, loving aura. Even when the corners of her lips weren't upturned, her face was smiling. She wore an off the shoulder party dress that was a cute shade of pink, one that shaped to her body nicely. Ichigo gave her a curious once over before he took another sip of his drink. "Hi, Rukia!" Orihime hugged the smaller woman, both of them exchanging 100-watt smiles. Orihime snuck a glance at Ichigo, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Rukia grinned. "Orihime, this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Orihime Inoue." Orihime bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you."

Ichigo nodded. "Same."

Looking as if she was forcing herself to look away from Ichigo, she smiled nervously at Rukia. "I brought someone for you…um, well, the person I originally was bringing couldn't make it so someone else came…"

Rukia shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm more in the mood for mingling rather than romancing."

Orihime giggled, Ichigo shaking his head with a smile Rukia. "He should be here soon—oh there here is!" Orihime said, apparently catching the guy with her eye. "Grimmjow! Grimmjow, over _here_!" Ichigo raised a brow. Surely he wouldn't hear Orihime over the–

A man emerged from the sea of people, grinning at Orihime. "Hey."

Ichigo stared. But not from the fact this man had good hearing. No. This was _him_.

Orihime led the man forward, nobody noticing Ichigo's shocked face. "Grimmjow, this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia, this is Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rukia said around her straw, smiling innocently.

"Same." Grimmjow replied back. Orihime giggled into her hand, her round bracelets clinking together. "Oh that's right! Grimmjow, this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow finally looked at Ichigo, and Ichigo watched the blue haired man's mouth slacken in surprise. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "H-hello."

Rukia blinked at the both of them, mouth going agape and eyes widening. Controlling a laugh, Rukia rested her drink on the counter and grabbed Orihime's wrist. "Let's go dance! I love this song!"

Orihime blinked. "What?"

Rukia pulled her away, looking over her shoulder and winking suggestively at Ichigo. Ichigo felt his face burn wildly, despite his attempts to keep his face neutral. Grimmjow grinned wolfishly, taking a seat beside Ichigo and waving the bartender over. With a mumbled order that sounded like an order for a few shots of vodaka, the bartender retrieved the order and came back within seconds. Ichigo chewed his lip, almost cautiously watching Grimmjow guzzle the first shot down.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't you." He drawled in a husky voice, one that made Ichigo shiver a little.

"Hello again." Ichigo said unsurely. A moment of silence ensued and Grimmjow watched the redhead carefully.

"You're quite the tease, aren't you?"

Ichigo flushed as Grimmjow had another shot, Ichigo catching a glimpse of an enticing pink tongue. "Uh, what?"

"That was a dirty trick you played, stringing me a long and leaving in a blink of an eye." Grimmjow leaned forward on his seat, hot breath ghosting on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo unconsciously moved forward.

"I don't play tricks." Ichigo said sternly, but a small smile made its way onto his face. "I strategize."

"Oh really?" the blunet said, calloused fingers grabbing Ichigo's chin and bringing the man's face closer. "How about we play a game, then?"

"Game?" Ichigo whispered hoarsely, brown eyes softening as Grimmjow tilted his head and left a kiss on the corner of Ichigo's lips.

"On the dance floor. Just some dancing and moving, hm?" Fingers threaded through Ichigo's hair, soon tugging him forward and Grimmjow's mouth nipping at Ichigo's exposed neck. "First one to moan wins."

"Wins what?" Ichigo gasped. He felt his own slender fingers aching to bury themselves in Grimmjow's hair. The blue haired man licked a trail up Ichigo's neck, mouthing at sensitive spots he discovered in a teasing, fleeting manner.

"If you moan," Grimmjow pulled back, licking Ichigo's bottom lip. "You come home with me and we fuck." Ichigo felt himself frown and tremble at the vulgarity. "If I moan, you can go home with a hefty amount of cash."

Ichigo considered the game. Not only could he get some one on one time with this mysteriously sexy man, he would most definitely go home with a heavier wallet. This sounded like his kind of bet. Ichigo leaned in, Grimmjow expecting a moment of locking lips but to his surprise Ichigo swivelled in his seat, got off the chair, and strode over to the dance floor. His hips sashayed ever so slightly, and Ichigo cast a glance over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Grimmjow grinned. He liked to play around with his prey before he swallowed them whole. Figuratively…and literally.

By the time Grimmjow reached the dance floor he lost sight of the redhead, cyan eyes scanning the mass of people. As he went deeper into the dance floor, closer to the darker parts of the club where people grinded more desperately into each other, was where he saw Ichigo, swinging his hips to the beat. Ichigo caught sight of Grimmjow, beckoning him with a wave of his finger. With a growl Grimmjow came forward, hands resting on the melodic movement of Ichigo's body. Ichigo press his body hard against Grimmjow, blowing teasingly into the other's ear. Ichigo let his fingers thread through the other's hair just for a moment, tugging beofre his hands completely retreated.

Grimmjow wasn't one to be out staged and he squeezed the younger man's behind almost savagely, pressing and rubbing in hunger. The flushed redhead chewed his bottom lip, hips thrusting into Grimmjow's. The music was pumping wildly, as if to match their heavy, sensual movement. The world was disapearing to the two of them again, people fading and the distant sound of thumping music being their personal meteronome.

Ichigo let his hands slowly run up Grimmjow's almost exposed chest, fingering the collar of the brown dress shirt the blunet wore. He saw the beginnings of a muscled chest, a strong and prominent collar bone on the mans chest as well. Ichigo ran a hand near Grimmjow's bobbing Adam's apple, then let the hand dip into the older man's shirt to touch a nipple. Suddenly, much too suddenly, a hand groped the front of Ichigo's pants. Ichigo melt into the touch, trembling in Grimmjow's other arm, unable to move. His hands dropped to his side, Ichigo now rendered useless. Satisfied with Ichigo's reaction, Grimmjow leaned into his neck and began to leave bites. Ichigo protested weakly, but that magnificent hand was doing _so much to him_…Ichigo bucked into the hand, Grimmjow smiling knowingly. "Want more?" he husked, his deep light blue eyes leering into Ichigo's chocolate orbs. Ichigo, without even realizing, gave a deliciously moaned reply.

"_Yesss,_ please…" His hands tightened their grip, eyes lidded heavily as he panting. Everything was getting too hot too soon; lust proving to make Ichigo weak in control. Grimmjow's hands ran down Ichigo's sides, the blunet's breath now caressing the young man's cheek.

"I win."

Ichigo blinked hazily before he had realized what happened. In surprise, the redhead hit Grimmjow's shoulder with a not-so-well-aimed fist. "I can't believe this…"

Rough hands grabbed Ichigo's face. "My prize, you gotta do it."

"I wasn't complaining about that." Ichigo said, grinding into Grimmjow without a hand in the way. The older man hissed in pleasure, Ichigo sighing. "I don't like losing."

"Well you won't really be losing tonight…you'll be gaining a whole lot of sexual escapades with me, of course."

Ichigo shook his head in humour. "Of course." Hooking a leg behind Grimmjow's calf, he winked at this no-longer stranger. "Now are you going to take me home and fuck me silly, or what?"

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_A/N:_ Mergh. Ugh. It's been awhile….Was going to have Rukia go 'haha I knew it' and 'thanks for helping meh out hime-hime' and Orihime would be all 'oh no probs, they're so totes kew-pies and amay-amay!'…ALSO FORGIVE ME FOR THE TITLE. XD

SO, WHADDAYA THINK OF THOSE NEW BLEACH CHAPTERS? (lmfao, feels like I'm reading Maximum Ride or somethin'…)


End file.
